¿De Diosa a Idol?
by Li Yakumaru
Summary: Se acerca el festival cultural pero Nanami se enferma y Mizuki se hace pasar por ella en el instituto. Entonces Kurama decide hacer un concierto para dicho festival pero quiere que una chica sea su compañera y el familiar serpiente transformado en Nanami se ofrece voluntario ante sorpresa de Tomoe. ¿Podrá el demonio zorro soportar cómo Nanami se hace popular con los chicos?
1. Chapter 1

**¿De Diosa a Idol?**

**Alouha~**

**Este es mi primer fic de Kamisama Hajimemashita y espero que os guste. La idea de este fic vino gracias al anime Love Live! ya que Umi Sonoda comparte seiyuu con Nanami y entonces me la imaginé de idol y bueno, el resto está aquí. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia ^^**

**Capítulo 1 ¡Se acerca el festival cultural!**

El cantar de los pájaros anunciaba que un nuevo día acababa de comenzar, el sol se colaba por la entreabierta puerta corredera de la habitación de cierta muchacha quien se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas por la molesta luz que le daba directamente en sus ojos y que no la dejaba volver a dormir.

—Hmm… ¿ya es de día…?—murmuró la joven en voz alta, notando como su voz estaba algo ronca. —¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?—preguntó para sí mientras abría los ojos con algo de dificultad.

Notaba su cuerpo terriblemente pesado y un dolor de cabeza la azotó repentinamente. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Su despertador sonó, haciendo saber a Nanami que eran las 7:00 y que debía prepararse para ir al instituto. Segundos después, Tomoe apareció por la puerta abriéndola de golpe para ver si con el ruido la despertaba pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla con los ojos abiertos, ya que todos en el templo sabían que cuando la chica se esforzaba más de la cuenta en sus quehaceres, al día siguiente sería muy difícil levantarla.

—Es extraño que estés despierta, Nanami—habló su familiar acercándose hasta ella. —Normalmente eres como una marmota. —dijo burlándose de ella.

—¡Hasta yo puedo madrugar cuando es necesario! —exclamó molesta por su comentario.

Tenía planeado decirle varias cosas, sin embargo, un pequeño ataque de tos le puso las cosas difíciles. Tomoe le dio unos ligeros golpes en la espalda con cuidado, se le veía preocupado y hasta se sintió un poco culpable de lo que acababa de ocurrirle a la chica.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó tras darle un vaso de agua, Nanami asintió pero el familiar zorro no se quedó muy convencido ya que al observar de cerca a su diosa se pudo dar cuenta de que, como mínimo, tenía fiebre ya que su rostro estaba bastante colorado.

—Claro, ¡estoy perfectamente! —dijo mientras alzaba los brazos y sonreía tranquilamente, pero era una obvia mentira que ni el niño más inocente se tragaría.

La diosa quiso levantarse para comenzar a vestirse y preparar sus libros para el instituto o de lo contrario, se quedaría sin desayuno y perdería el autobús e irse andando no era una opción a no ser que no le quedase más remedio, pero sus piernas flaquearon y su cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas y por ello perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que ser sostenida por Tomoe.

—No estás bien, tonta. —regañó el zorro plateado mirándola con algo de enfado.

Con cuidado, el familiar tumbó a su maestra en el futó, la tapó y tras eso fue a buscar el termómetro. Nanami se sonrojó al ver como Tomoe se preocupaba por ella pero, por otra parte, se maldecía a si misma por haberse enfermado. Probablemente la fiebre le bajaría por la noche o quizás un poco antes pero ahora se encontraba de esa manera y todas las papeletas indicaban que faltaría al instituto.

—¡Nanami-chaaaaaan! —escuchó a lo lejos.

Mizuki, su otro familiar, entró en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y un gran chichón en la cabeza, era fácil deducir que Tomoe era el culpable de aquello.

—Tomoe-kun me dijo que estabas enferma y cuando le dije que yo te cuidaría mientras él se iba sólo, totalmente sólo, a clase me pegó—se quejó abrazando a la pobre enferma.

Nanami sonrió mientras la típica gota caía por su cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrada a que esos dos siempre se peleasen y ya lo veía como algo normal, no como antes, que se asustaba cada vez que discutían.

—Eres un quejica, serpiente.

Tomoe apareció de nuevo por la puerta y le tendió el termómetro a Nanami quien se lo puso para medir su temperatura.

_Quizás si le doy pena me deja ir a clase… no puedo faltar… _pensó ella.

—Tomoe… se acerca el festival y ya escuchaste lo que nos dijeron ayer, no podemos faltar o nos encargarán las peores tareas…—comenzó a hablar con los ojos llorosos—no quiero que pase eso…

—¡Tomoe-kun, deja que vaya a clase! —exclamó Mizuki siendo convencido fácilmente por las palabras de su diosa.

—Ni hablar. —dijo rotundamente.

—Pero…

Nanami quiso continuar persuadiendo a su familiar pero éste le puso su dedo índice en los labios para hacerla callar, cosa que sonrojó a la muchacha pero que nadie más que ella notó gracias a la fiebre.

_Vaya, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no me imaginé que tanto…_ volvió a pensar, dándose por vencida. A no ser…

—Tomoe, ¿y si Mizuki se hace pasar por mi y va en mi lugar a clase hoy? —preguntó sonriendo por la gran idea que creía haber tenido.

Al familiar serpiente se le iluminaron los ojos, siempre había querido visitar ir a su instituto, y aunque no estaría Nanami, podría aprender más cosas del mundo humano. No obstante, la mirada que Tomoe le dedicó a ambos reflejaba perfectamente su negativa pero antes de que el zorro hablase, Nanami se apresuró a hablar, tenía un plan.

—Si faltas, te pasará lo que dije antes, te encargarás de las peores cosas y en cambio yo optaría por algo mejor y no estaríamos en el mismo grupo… aunque puede que esté con Kurama…—murmuró eso último con toda la intención de que Tomoe la escuchase y, esta vez, la humana fue más astuta que el zorro.

—…Esta bien. —aceptó con desgano.

—¡Bien!

Mientras Tomoe utilizaba una de sus hojas mágicas para convertir a Mizuki en Nanami, ésta miró su temperatura en el termómetro, que marcaba 39º.

_Espero que no tarde demasiado en bajarme…_

—¡Nanami-chan! ¡Mira, mira! —escuchar gritar a Mizuki.

La susodicha, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su familiar, pero en vez de verlo a él, se vio a ella misma, la transformación había terminado y era perfecta, una copia exacta de la chica, quizás con un poco más de pecho.

—Vaya, Mizuki, es algo extraño verme a mí misma pero creo que serás un buen doble.

—¡Sí, me esforzaré! —asintió levantando ambos brazos y dando saltos por toda la habitación. —Esto es lo que se siente al ser Nanami-chan~—canturreaba colocándose adecuadamente el uniforme. —Pero es un poco raro ser una chica… sobretodo por esto—comentó mirándose el pecho que, obviamente, ahora era de mujer.

—Ah… esto…—Nanami se sonrojó levemente pero no dijo nada más porque Tomoe le volvió a pegar en la cabeza.

—¡Tomoe-kun, no puedes pegar a tu maestra! ¿Me has entendido? —dijo Mizuki—¡Ahora soy Nanami-chan, asique trátame como Nanami-chan!

Los dos familiares discutieron por corto lapso de tiempo, hasta que Nanami los echó porque iban a llegar tarde. Tomoe le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente y le dejó un tazón con arroz hervido al lado de la cama.

—Manda a Onikiri o a Kotetsu si pasa cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?

—Sí, no te preocupes por mí. —respondió Nanami sonriendo con poca intensidad, se le notaba que estaba débil.

—Pues claro que me preocupo…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, dejó a Nanami sorprendida y su rostro se sonrojó de manera colosal, ¡su familiar acababa de besarle en la frente! ¿Cuándo había hecho algo así Tomoe? Nunca.

—¿Eh…? ¿T-Tomoe…?

Pero su amado familiar ya se había ido dejándola sonrojada, con fiebre y muy, muy confundida.

Ella seguía enamorada de él, sus sentimientos hacia el zorro sólo habían crecido más y más pero él siempre dejaba bien claro que jamás sentiría amor por un humano, algo que se contradecía con ese beso repentino.

¿O tal vez Nanami se lo había tomado demasiado enserio? Es posible que Tomoe viera ese gesto como algo natural, pero de todos modos, Nanami no podía sacárselo de la cabeza porque para ella fue un pequeño recuerdo que atesoraría en lo más hondo de su corazón.

La joven diosa se quedó dormida mientras daba rienda suelta a su imaginación y soñó con Tomoe, con besos y caricias inocentes.

Mientras tanto, Tomoe y Mizuki ya habían llegado al instituto, lograron llegar a tiempo y Mizuki estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, no paraba de dar saltos por todos lados y de saludar a todos los compañeros, incluso con alumnos que ni siquiera Nanami conocía.

—Estás destacando demasiado, sé más discreto. —le riñó Tomoe pellizcándole la mejilla.

—Tomoe-kun, no me dejas divertirme…—se lamentó el peliblanco sollozando pero con el sollozo sólo logró que Tomoe le tirara de ambas mejillas con algo de fuerza.

—¡Oye, Tomoe, no te pases con Momozono!

Kei apareció detrás de Tomoe y le dio un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra mandaba algún que otro mensaje a su nuevo novio. Ami se encontraba a su lado y miraba con preocupación a quien ellas creían que era su amiga Nanami.

—Kei-chan, me duelee—se quejó Mizuki, de modo que las dos chicas miraron mal a Tomoe.

—No le he hecho nada.—respondió de mala gana el familiar zorro pero las dos amigas de la chica le ignoraron y se llevaron a Mizuki a su clase, éste miró a Tomoe maliciosamente, se lo estaba pasando en grande sacando de quicio al zorro.

Finalmente, el timbre sonó y todos se sentaron en sus asientos. El profesor no tardó mucho en llegar y tras hacer la típica reverencia a modo de saludo, se dispuso a dar las diferentes indicaciones a seguir para el festival, que se celebraría el martes, miércoles y jueves de la semana siguiente.

Muchos alumnos dieron sus protestas pero ninguna tenía nada de especial: una casa encantada, una cafetería, venta ambulante, etc.

Ninguna parecía ser algo especial hasta que cierto tengu levantó la mano:

—Un concierto.—dijo levantándose de su asiento.—Me comprometo a dar conciertos en el salón de actos durante los días del festival, todos querrán venir a verme y seremos la clase que más dinero recaude.

La clase comenzó a comentar entre sí a la vez, se formó un gran escándalo que el profesor pudo parar minutos después con esfuerzo.

—Me gusta tu idea, Kurama.—asintió con convencimiento el profesor.

—Pero quisiera añadir un detalle a mi idea, quiero que una chica me acompañe en el escenario. —comentó cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía. —Si aparte de mí, una chica me acompaña, seremos un dúo infalible porque tanto chicos como chicas vendrán y, obviamente, se venderán más y más entradas. —explicó ampliando su sonrisa.

Mizuki miraba con admiración a Kurama, lo veía como una especie de líder, pero Tomoe estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿por qué había besado a Nanami? Era un tonto beso en la frente pero los humanos se comen mucho la cabeza por esas cosas o eso pensaba. ¿Y si Nanami ahora tenía ideas equivocadas?

Pero… ¿y si no era una idea equivocada…?

De nuevo los alumnos comentarios entre sí pero el mismo Kurama los silenció dando un golpe en su escritorio con su palma derecha.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere ser mi acompañante?

Las chicas de la clase no se atrevían a mirarle. Aunque se morían de ganas de ser su compañera, no tenían confianza en su voz, por lo que serían una molestia para él, y además, preferían animarle y gritarle cosas de todo tipo desde las gradas.

Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo en la clase, los chicos instaban a las muchachas a ofrecerse voluntarias pero ninguna daba su brazo a torcer.

Todas, excepto una o uno mejor dicho.

Mizuki transformado en Nanami levantó la mano con mucho ánimo y exclamó:

—¡Yo seré la que cante con Kurama-kun!

Tomoe, que hasta entonces había estado pensando en Nanami, miro a Mizuki con una cara de odio que no era de este mundo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer?

Estaba claro que a Nanami no le iba a gustar un pelo esto.

El zorro tiró del brazo de Mizuki y matándolo con la mirada le dijo:

—¡Se puede saber que haces!

—¿Eh? Nanami-chan quería estar en un buen puesto, ¿no? Pues ahora será la primera, y con tengu-kun. ¡Es genial! ¿A que si?

—Reza lo que sepas, te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras.

Ahora, todo el mundo iría a ver a Nanami al escenario, a SU Nanami.

Espera. ¿Desde cuándo era suya?

_Bah, eso es lo de menos, pero debo hacer algo para evitarlo, _pensó el zorro.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿De diosa a Idol?**

**Alouha~, aquí está el capítulo dos ^^**

**Me alegro de que os haya gustado, la verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa porque no sabía la acogida que tendría este fic pero me alegro de que por ahora esté gustando y las críticas sean positivas, me motivan mucho asique, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**Lo siento por el spam de animes pero era una idea que tenía en la cabeza ^^U**

**Capítulo 2 Aprendiendo a ser idol viendo anime**

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Nanami acababa de recibir la noticia más impactante de toda su vida, después de enterarse de que era la diosa de la tierra claro está, cantaría delante de un buen número de personas, algo que nunca había hecho. Si bien bailó el kagura el día que realizó el festival del templo, cantar era algo que iba más allá porque desde siempre se había considerado como una chica de voz estándar, ¿cómo iba a cumplir con las expectativas de sus compañeros?

—¿No estás feliz, Nanami-chan? —interrogó Mizuki sentándose en el suelo, cerca del futón en el que Nanami estaba tumbada.

—No es eso…—comenzó a decir pensando muy bien cómo responder a aquello.—Es sólo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, cuando dije que quería una buena posición me refería a otro tipo de cosa. —explicó de la mejor manera que pudo.

—¿Eeeh? ¡Pero si ahora serás la estrella del festival, no hay nada mejor!

Mizuki no creía haber hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario y eso traía a Tomoe por la calle de amargura porque la serpiente no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho pero no tardaría en averiguarlo.

—Nanami. —le llamó Tomoe—No tienes por qué hacerlo, simplemente niégate y pon cualquier excusa.

La chica miró a su familiar por unos instantes, como si estuviera reconsiderándolo, pero prontamente negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso, mis compañeros han depositado su confianza en mí, no puedo defraudarles de esa manera, lo haré. —dijo con decisión.

—Tengu-kun me ha dado muchas revistas en las que salen unas chicas llamadas "idols", dice que servirán para aprender cómo moverse en un escenario y qué vestimenta es apropiada. —comentó Mizuki sacando de la mochila varias revistas, aunque todas resultaron ser idols sacadas de animes.

La joven de cabello moreno se incorporó sentándose en su futón, su fiebre había bajado como ella predijo y se sentía bien, el único fallo era su garganta, que le dolía y su voz estaba algo ronca, un impedimento para su "entrenamiento" para cantar bien.

Mizuki y Nanami se dispusieron a ojear las revistas buscando una idol que se asemejase un poco a alguna de las cualidades de la chica y aunque todas eran de anime no importaba, con leer la descripción de la chica les bastaba.

—¿Cuál te ha gustado, Nanami-chan?

—No estoy segura, es algo difícil con sólo verlas en papel. —respondió con sinceridad.

—No te preocupes por eso, tengu-kun me ha dado los animes en los que salen estas chicas, ¡vamos a hacer un maratón mientras cenamos! —sugirió muy animado dándole los DVDs.

—¿Love Live? ¿The Idolm ster?

Nanami leyó en voz alta dos de los animes que el cuervo le había dado a Mizuki, la primera serie no tenía demasiados capítulos y podría verla rápida, pero Idolm ster si parecía tener más pero tampoco le era desagradable la idea de ver aquello, no por algo era una cosa que la ayudaría en su deber como "cantante" porque, de momento, estaba muy lejos de ser toda una idol.

—¿Qué dices, Nanami-chan? ¡Quiero verlos! —le instó su familiar serpiente.

La diosa no supo decirle que no debido a su entusiasmo, por lo que aceptó de inmediato.

Por otra parte, Tomoe se fue de la habitación pasando desapercibido por los otros dos. El demonio zorro no estaba contento, ni un ápice.

_¿Una idol? Nanami es tan débil como un insecto, nada bueno va a salir de ahí_, pensaba mientras se colaba el delantal para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Nanami no era una chica fea, a sus ojos era la más hermosa de todo el mundo, aunque eso nunca lo reconocería, pero precisamente por ello se preocupaba y le daban celos, celos que se negaba a admitir al igual que todos los pensamientos que volaban por su cabeza sin parar desde esa mañana, como por ejemplo: Nanami cantando, bailando, sonriendo, vistiendo ropas que nunca lo haría de forma usual, y no lo haría para él, sino para miles de chicos que babearían por estrechar su mano o por sacarle una fotografía y que tendrían todo tipo de fantasías (no todas ellas adecuadas para menores).

_Tengo que evitar esto como sea_, pensó apretando el puño.

Mientras el zorro preparaba la cena, escuchaba de fondo el ruido de la televisión, el maratón de Mizuki y Nanami ya había comenzado, y el anime por el que empezaron era Love Live! según pudo escuchar.

—Menuda tontería. —murmuró en voz alta dando los toques finales a su cena.

La diosa y Mizuki estaban muy atentos a la pantalla del televisor, ya habían visto dos capítulos y la trama se les hizo muy interesante. Un instituto que estaba a punto de cerrar y tres amigas para evitarlo deciden convertirse en School Idols con la finalidad de que más chicas se interesen en entrar en dicho instituto, una idea loca pero no imposible y eso los emocionó a ambos.

—Hay más chicas que se están empezando a interesar en unirse a Honoka y las demás, ¡vamos a ver el tercero! —exclamó Mizuki con mucha emoción.

—¡Está bien! —respondió la chica con ánimo.

Ella pensaba que no le iba a gustar este tipo de serie, dado que su género preferido era el romance pero variar un poco no estaba mal y se sintió agradecida con Kurama por haberle prestado esos DVDs, realmente el cuervo se preocupaba por ella, aunque fuera bastante tsundere en ese sentido.

Tomoe llegó a la sala con la cena en el momento álgido del capítulo, cuando Honoka, Kotori y Umi interpretan Start:Dash! en el salón de actos, vacio, sin nadie que las escuchase, a excepción de unas chicas que las escuchaban escondidas, pero eso no las detuvo en proseguir su actuación que tanto les había costado preparar.

—¡Están solas pero aun así se esfuerzan tanto! —comentó Nanami sorbiendo por la nariz y apartándose algunas lagrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas, se había emocionado con la canción y en episodio en general.

—Tonterías—dijo Tomoe en voz alta mostrando su desprecio hacia la serie.

—No deberías ser así, Tomoe-kun—le advirtió Mizuki—porque Nanami-chan hará esto dentro de poco, ¿vas a continuar diciendo que son tonterías en vez de apoyarla? —preguntó mirando al zorro de manera maliciosa.

—Venga, parad los dos, vamos a cenar, ¿está bien?

Nanami se puso en medio de los dos familiares para obligarles a que cesasen la pelea, Mizuki rápidamente volvió a mostrarse sonriente y puso el capítulo 4 de LL! dejando que sonase tranquilamente en opening mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para comer.

Tanto él como su diosa, comenzaron a cantar el tema de apertura, era sencillo, con ritmo y fácil de aprender, al menos el estribillo si les salía perfecto y eso era lo que contaba.

El zorro resopló, estaba harto de este día, había empezado con Nanami enferma, y terminaría con Nanami cantando, aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, su diosa cantaba bien, bastante bien, más de lo que se había imaginado y eso podría ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Tras terminar la cancioncilla, Nanami junto las manos con los palillos entre éstas y tras eso quiso comenzar a comer, cuando de repente, se encontró un montón de shiitakes, esas setas que tanto le gustaban a Nanami, sarcásticamente hablando.

—Tomoe… ¿p-por qué…?—preguntó apartando todas las dichosas setas que se interponían en su comida.

—Si tanto quieres ser una de esas chicas cantantes tendrás que comer de todo, eso incluye las setas. —le respondió bordemente y sin vacilar ante las diferentes caras de desacuerdo de Nanami.

—Creo que puedo vivir sin shiitakes—concluyó echando todas las setas en el plato de su familiar zorro ante la risa de la serpiente quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del primero.

—Tomoe-kun está muy raro desde esta mañana—comentó Mizuki en voz alta—¡Ah! ¿Estás enfadado?

—No. —negó inmediatamente levantándose de su asiento y llevando su plato a la cocina.

Nanami miró como su familiar se iba, estaba preocupada, con tantas emociones en el cuerpo se había olvidado de su querido Tomoe y de su opinión sobre todo ese asunto. Aún estaba a tiempo de hablar asi que mandó a Mizuki a pausar la serie y siguió a Tomoe hasta la cocina, una vez allí le tiró suavemente de la manga del kimono, el susodicho giró su cabeza con desgano para encarar a su diosa y al ver su cara de preocupación apartó su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

—Tomoe… lo siento, no te he pedido tu opinión y probablemente tampoco te he hecho mucho caso hoy…

Los ojos de Nanami comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas porque lo que menos quería era hacer enfadar a su familiar, no se lo merecía pero parecía que hiciera que lo que hiciese siempre lograba sacarle un enfado.

El zorro blanco suspiró y posó con suavidad la mano en la cabeza de Nanami y la tomó del mentón haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen, estaba muy cerca, casi notaba su respiración. La chica se puso nerviosa y quiso hablar pero las palabras no le salían, su nerviosismo se lo impedía.

—¿Mi opinión? No quiero que cantes para un montón de chicos que segundos más tarde revolotearán a tu alrededor.

Al terminar de hablar, se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose muy frustrado, ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía nada claro pero tenía claro que algo debía hacer la pregunta era: ¿por qué? No estaba seguro de nada, se movía por puros impulsos, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

—No tienes de que preocuparte, sólo va a ser una canción. —dijo Nanami sonriendo e intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto pero el efecto fue totalmente contrario, pues el familiar se enfadó más y soltó a Nanami casi empujándola.

—Pues si tanto quieres hacerlo, hazlo, a mi no me importa. —dijo haciendo hincapié en sus últimas palabras antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Realmente no se sentía así, quería impedirlo, tenía eso en su mente durante varias horas pero su personalidad orgullosa le impedía reconocerlo, nunca lo haría.

La chica, por otro lado, se sintió herida por sus palabras. Sabía que no era nadie especial para él, era el reemplazo de Mikage, el antiguo dios de la tierra, una chica atolondrada y algo torpe, una chica que lo único que hacía era darle problemas y quebraderos de cabeza, era obvio que no le importaba lo que hiciese.

Sin embargo, si Tomoe realmente pensaba todo aquello e insistía en que no le importaba, ¿por qué dijo que no quería que cantase? Todo era muy complicado, entender a Tomoe era lo más difícil a lo que se enfrentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Entonces lo haré, no voy a fallar a mis compañeros. —le dijo claramente cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

—Muy bien. —dijo cortante.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta que lo haga si no significo nada para ti—murmuró mirando hacia la pared con semblante triste, pero Tomoe la escuchó y una vez más se frustró.

—Es cierto, no quiero que lo hagas, pero tampoco significas nada para mí, pero sigue sin gustarme esa estúpida idea—respondió.

_Porque eres mía_, pensó para sus adentros, palabras que Nanami no conocería, al menos, de momento.

La joven diosa no pudo soportar más las palabras de rechazo de su familiar y salió corriendo hacia el salón. Estaba acostumbrada, nada cambiaría, siempre seguirían las cosas de ese modo pero eso no significaba que la verdad no fuese dolorosa.

Al entrar el salón, Mizuki la recibió con una sonrisa y luego la abrazó, lo había oído todo y a pesar de querer pegarle unos buenos golpes al zorro, su afecto por Nanami se lo impidió porque su prioridad era ella, nadie más.

—Nanami-chan, vamos a terminar con nuestro maratón y dejemos que Tomoe-kun se calme, ¿vale? —le habló en tono calmado.

—Sí, gracias Mizuki. —sonrió mientras hablaba.

_¿Por qué Tomoe no puede parecerse un poco más a Mizuki, _pensaba Nanami echando un último vistazo a la cocina antes de poner su atención a la televisión.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, diosa y familiar se acostaron tras ver el episodio número siete, ya terminarían el resto al día siguiente. Tomoe no volvió a la sala, tras su discusión con la chica, el familiar salió al porche y bebió sake en compañía de Onikiri y Kotetsu. El alcohol, quizás le enfriase las ideas y le ayudase a disculparse con su diosa, otra cosa era que su orgullo se lo permitiera.

Nanami volvió a tener fiebre pero eso no le impidió realizar sus últimas tareas del día antes de dormir, con una noche de reposo todo estaría bien, su voz había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora si podría empezar su entrenamiento enserio y sabía de un buen maestro para que la supervisase, cierto cuervo pelirrojo.

En mitad de la noche, Tomoe se infiltró en la habitación de Nanami y se acercó a ella contemplando su rostro dormido, ¿por qué una humana tan normal la atraía tanto? La respuesta era sencilla: no era una humana normal, por más que se empeñase en verla como una diosa, como un insecto, como algo insignificante, la chica se encargaba de recordarle lo humana que era, lo capaz que era para ciertas cosas y esas clases de actitudes, emociones, eran lo que hacían que sintiese ese calor en el cuerpo, esas mariposas en el estómago, ¿era amor?

—No puede ser… ¿amor? —susurró en voz alta para después unir sus labios con los de su diosa. Fueron unos instantes, pero para él era suficiente porque durante esos segundos, la chica le pertenecía.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
